Apariencias
by PukitChan
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un cabrón. Es un arrogante insensible. Es una maldita serpiente que podría organizar los planes más retorcidos solo para ver sufrir a los sangre sucia. Pero también, Draco Malfoy es la pareja de Harry Potter.


**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi solo escribe por simple y puro pasatiempo. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Este fic hace mención a una relación homosexual. Si no es de tu agrado el tema. ¡Sal como alma que lleva el diablo! Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

 **Resumen:** Draco Malfoy es un cabrón. Es un arrogante insensible. Es una maldita serpiente que podría organizar los planes más retorcidos solo para ver sufrir a los sangre sucia. Pero también, Draco Malfoy es la pareja de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Apariencias**

 **I**

 **~Amistad~**

Normalmente, Ron estaría muy feliz de ver a Harry sonreír, porque no había nadie en todo el mundo que mereciera más paz que su mejor amigo, luego de toda la mierda que le había tocado vivir a tan corta edad. Inclusive ahora, pese a que Harry ya no era más ese niño al que encerraban en una alacena, Ron aún se sentía con el deber moral de ir a rescatarlo de su miseria. Por eso precisamente, él estaría dispuesto a besar al hombre que había vuelto a colocar esa sonrisa de estúpido enamorado en los labios de su amigo. Y realmente lo habría hecho, si ese _alguien_ no fuese precisamente Draco Malfoy.

El cómo Harry y Malfoy habían acabado juntos, Ron no lo sabía. Era uno de esos perturbadores misterios que consternaban a todos pero en los que nadie reunía el valor suficiente como para animarse a descifrarlos. Ni siquiera él o Hermione, a quien todo ese tiempo había visto pasear con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro que no era capaz de ocultar. Su novia nunca había sido una buena mentirosa. Ni él tampoco.

Porque, ¡maldita sea! Aunque primero le había causado una tremenda conmoción descubrir que Harry era en realidad g _ay_ –y que esa fue la principal razón por la que dejó a Ginny–, Ron se había dispuesto a entenderlo y aceptarlo. Porque eso era algo que entraba en su capacidad de asimilación. Después de todo, Harry era su hermano, si bien no de sangre, sencillamente lo era y punto. Sin embargo, lo que definitivamente no podía terminar de aceptar era al rubio. A ese maldito rubio.

Antes sus ojos, seguía siendo el mismo crío que habían conocido en Hogwarts, sin importar lo mucho que Harry afirmara que había cambiado. ¡Por favor, eso no era humanamente posible! ¿Draco Malfoy siendo una diferente persona? Ni por todo el oro de _Gringotts_ Ron se tragaría esa mentira. Porque aún recordaba con extrema claridad aquella incómoda noche, donde salieron los cuatro a cenar. Hermione había conversado con Harry sobre la situación y de alguna manera llegaron a la conclusión que una cena sería lo más adecuado.

Por supuesto, más equivocados no habrían podido estar. Malfoy durante toda la cena no expresó palabra alguna a menos de que le preguntaran algo directamente. Bufaba de vez en cuando, y al parecer no tenía reparo alguno en mirarlos con superioridad, esbozando esa sonrisa arrogante que se burlaba por sí misma de todos a su alrededor. Inclusive miraba a Harry con frialdad y desinterés. No parecían ser una pareja muy unida porque ni siquiera se rozaban o se dirigían palabras que, cuando menos, podrían aparentar algo. Y eso era lo peor, que Malfoy ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular lo desagradable que encontraba esa reunión, la molestia de hallarse frente a frente con ellos. Era claro que ese era el último lugar donde el rubio esperaba estar.

Sin embargo, pese a que su mirada tenía un rastro de tristeza, Harry continuó sonriendo durante toda la cena. De vez en cuando miraba a Malfoy y parecía que un suspiro brotaría de sus labios, pero de alguna forma lograba retenerlo y volvía a centrarse en la charla de Hermione.

Y como acertadamente alguna vez su novia lo había dicho, Ron no era poseedor de una gran sensibilidad y podía ser verdaderamente idiota para reconocer algo frente a la chica que amaba desde su adolescencia, pero cuando se trataba de Harry, de alguna manera u otra lograba comportarse como un adulto. Y esa noche Ron había tratado de serlo.

Por eso, cuando Harry y su pareja se alejaron en una aburrida y ordinaria despedida, Ron no pudo evitar girar hacia Hermione para expresar aquellas palabras que habían estado rondando en su mente durante toda la noche.

―Es una maldita trampa, Hermione. Harry _de verdad_ no puede estar enamorado de Malfoy.

Fue una certeza, no una acusación. De inmediato, Ron pensó que Hermione comenzaría a replicarle lógicamente por qué aquella oración había sido infantil e irracional de su parte, pero solo encontró que la mujer ladeaba ligeramente el rostro y enarcaba ambas cejas, apretando sus labios. El pelirrojo de inmediato reconoció aquel gesto con el que Hermione intentaba ridículamente ocultar algo que había visto. La había tomado por el brazo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Tú viste algo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Qué fue, Hermione?!

―¡Nada, Ron, nada! ―masculló, enojada―. ¡No vi nada! Es solo que no creo que Harry esté actuando como se supone que normalmente lo haría. ¡Yo… yo he visto a Harry sonreír anteriormente! Cuando nos contó que era pareja de Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? ¡Lo vi tan feliz que no tuve el corazón para contradecirlo ni obligarlo en explicarme sus razones! ¡De verdad pensé que de alguna forma ellos…! ―titubeó. En ese punto los labios le temblaban y le había costado trabajo hallar su voz, pero de alguna manera lo logró―. Lo encontré hasta lógico. ¡Pero hoy…! Eso no parecía ser una relación. ¡Parecía como si Harry fuera el único enamorado! Draco ni siquiera le echaba un vistazo, y a pesar de eso, él seguía mirándolo con esa… _esa expresión_ de amor.

Estaba agitada, sonrojada y su cabello, que había sido meticulosamente atado, ahora estaba desordenado. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y cubría su boca con la mano. Le aterraba la idea de destrozar la aparente felicidad de su amigo y con justa razón. De tan solo recordar aquellas largas noches tras la guerra, donde Harry había estado encerrado en _Grimmauld Place_ con el aspecto de alguien que apenas recordaba cómo vivir, el corazón de Ron comenzaba a palpitar con rabia. Les había costado mucho trabajo lograr que Harry saliera de ese estado y no querían verlo sumergirse nuevamente de esa manera.

Contrario a lo que muchos especulaban, no es que Harry se hubiera deprimido. Ron siempre creyó que aquel _estado_ por el que había pasado su amigo se debió a que en algún momento durante la guerra y luego de esta, simplemente se perdió a sí mismo y había llegado el momento en el que Harry tenía que reencontrarse. Quizá por eso, muy en el fondo, no le sorprendió tanto como lo había expresado, que Harry declarara su homosexualidad.

―¿Tal vez… una poción de amor? ―Fue lo que cuestionó tentativamente, diciendo en voz alta lo que sin duda alguna Hermione no se atrevería pronunciar. Ella se había cubierto el rostro lloroso con sus manos y finalmente se recargó en el pecho de Ron, asintiendo varias veces.

―Tengo miedo de que sea eso… pero es que lo sospecho. ¡Y es horrendo! ¿Para qué Malfoy querría darle una poción de amor a Harry? ¿Qué gana con eso?

De alguna manera había logrado pasar sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarla. Se forzó a pensar: su relación aún no era conocimiento público, pero estaba casi seguro de que eso no se mantendría así mucho tiempo más. Era claro que existía una trampa…

―San Valentín… ―murmuró Hermione, sorprendida.

―¿Qué?

―Faltan unos días para San Valentín, Ron ―comentó, alejándose para buscar los ojos azules de su pareja. Al ver que este no comprendía lo que ella había finalmente deducido, lo sacudió varias veces y gritó―: ¡Es que faltan pocos días para San Valentín! ¿Y si lo que pretende Malfoy es que Harry se humille ese día frente a muchas personas? ¿Y si está fingiendo una relación hasta que lo avergüence en público?

Eso sonaba muy real, demasiado… Malfoy.

De modo que tenían que averiguarlo. Descubrir si su teoría era la correcta y de alguna manera, salvar a Harry del rubio.

Por eso normalmente, Ron habría aceptado la sonrisa de Harry. Pero no en esta situación. No cuando su hermano estaba siendo utilizado de esa vil manera por una maldita serpiente que quería pasarse de lista. ¿Acaso Malfoy creía que nadie se daría cuenta de su sucio juego? Debería saber mejor que nadie que Harry los tenía a ellos. Y que lo protegerían hasta de sí mismo.

También por eso, Ron había esperado el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Draco a solas. Sabía que, muy apresuradamente desde su punto de vista, Harry y el rubio decidieron ir a vivir juntos. Y estaban enterados de que esa mañana, Potter, que estaba trabajando con los aurores, salió rumbo al Ministerio con el fin de arreglar un molesto papeleo. Ron y Hermione aprovecharon su conocimiento del paradero de la casa de la pareja que les había sido confiado para enfrentar al Slytherin.

Tocaron la puerta. La casa era grande sin ser ostentosa y estaba ubicada en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Inglaterra. Hermione tenía una expresión decidida y la notaba lista para sacar su varita y enfrentarse a Draco si fuese necesario. Escucharon unos pasos que los obligó a tensarse. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, mostrando al rubio hombre que simplemente frunció el ceño al mirarles. Por supuesto que no los esperaba, más evidente no podía ser. Y sin hacer gala de los modales que tanto pregonaba, cruzó los brazos sin invitarlos a pasar.

―Harry no está ―espetó.

―No venimos a buscar a Harry, Malfoy ―exclamó Ron, mirándolo a los ojos―. Sabemos la verdad. Queremos que dejes de darle una maldita poción de amor… queremos que dejes a Harry en paz, cabrón.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, levantando una ceja con gracia. Por un instante, pareció ver más allá de ellos, pero de inmediato retomó la conversación.

―¿Tienes pruebas? No esperaba menos de la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

La mujer, al escuchar esas palabras, estaba dispuesta a levantar la mano y romperle la nariz, justo como aquel lejano tercer año en Hogwarts. Ron, por su parte, se sonrojó visiblemente, mas antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, una voz lo detuvo.

―¿Ron, Hermione? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Pasa algo, Draco?

Harry, que inesperadamente había llegado y ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, los llamó. Los tres giraron su rostro hacia el auror, que en este instante los miraba como si no acabara de entender la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos.

―¡Harry! ―gritó Hermione, dando un paso hacia atrás. Una risa por parte de Malfoy volvió a centrar la atención en él.

―Tus amigos, Potter, me han acusado de darte una poción de amor.

―¿Qué?

Si algo habían aprendido Hermione y Ron durante todos sus años de amistad, era la extrema facilidad con la que Harry podía enfadarse cuando no respetaban sus decisiones. Por ello, no fue una sorpresa ver al auror caminar enojado, abriéndose paso entre ellos para llegar a Draco, quien descruzó los brazos para sostenerlo. El rubio sonreía, sin duda muy feliz de presenciar aquella pelea.

―Miren, Draco no me ha dado ni una maldita poción de amor…

―¡Pero, Harry…!

―¡No, Hermione! Esto es ridículo. ―Luego, mandándoles una mirada fría que sería la envidia de cualquiera de las de su pareja, añadió―: Váyanse, por favor.

―¡Harry, ese maldito hurón…!

―¡Que es mi pareja, Ron, con un demonio! ¡Y si no lo quieren aceptar, ya no es mi problema! ¡Largo!

Y aunque a Ron y a Hermione no les quedó más remedio que hacerlo, eso pareció confirmarles que, efectivamente, Malfoy estaba hechizando de alguna manera a Harry.

Y ellos, por supuesto, lo salvarían.

* * *

 **II**

 **~Razones~**

Al mirar de soslayo, Harry descubrió que en ese momento Draco se desabotonaba la camisa verde con suma calma y en un indiferente silencio. Había sido su culpa, lo sabía. No debió insistir en acudir a aquella cena con Ron y Hermione cuando apenas una hora antes había discutido con Draco. Tal vez, ahora sus amigos se habían hecho una idea equivocada del rubio… aunque en el fondo pensaba que si inesperadamente cancelaba la cena, igual habrían pensado algo malo. Sea como fuese, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Él comprendía el enfado aún palpable de Draco. Harry también estaba enojado consigo mismo por todo lo que había ocurrido aquel desastroso día. Mientras se quitaba el suéter que el rubio le había recomendando comprar, recordó aquella misma mañana donde habían sido los rayos de la luz diurna los que lo despertaron. Luego, Draco perezosamente había enredado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y atacó su cuello con suaves besos. Llegó a pensar que ese día despertaría su pareja de mal humor por el conocimiento de que esa noche tendrían que ver a Ron y a Hermione, quienes no eran las personas favoritas del Slytherin; sin embargo, de alguna manera Draco había entendido que ellos eran parte de su vida de juntos, así como Pansy, Greg, Theo y Blaise lo eran también.

Con todo, eso no indicaba que el día terminaría tan mal como ahora estaba.

Harry suspiró, escuchando el incómodo silencio que parecía haberse plantado de forma permanente en la alcoba.

Cuando Draco se terminó de desvestir, no dudó en irse a acostar en el lecho, aún con su voluntario mutismo del que Harry no podía culparlo. El moreno, semidesnudo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y rememoró aquellos meses atrás cuando Draco y él se reencontraron. Lo que había empezado como un simple intento de cordialidad por parte de ambos, terminó siendo algo tan extraordinario que era muy difícil de creer. Harry nunca se lamentó de la historia que habían tenido antes, todas esas peleas y maldiciones, porque sospechaba que fue justamente eso lo que los llevó a enamorarse, ya que ambos necesitaban madurar para saber cómo amar apropiadamente. Y por muy absurdo que sonara, precisaron de una guerra para comprender que tal vez merecían darse a sí mismos una segunda oportunidad. Decidieron dársela. Y de alguna manera ilógica e incomprensible, pero también maravillosa, terminaron inevitablemente enamorados el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, la razón del enfado de Draco había iniciado esa tarde, cuando Harry anunció inesperadamente que necesitaba ver a sus tíos. Malfoy le dijo que no le debía nada a esos asquerosos muggles –cuando le había relatado la historia de su infancia, el rubio había declarado odio absoluto por aquellos seres–, y por lo tanto, no tenía por qué visitarlos. No obstante, Harry, que siempre había sido demasiado bueno para gusto de Draco, hizo realidad su capricho: visitó a sus tíos, asegurándole que no tardaría demasiado y no tenía que escandalizarse por algo así.

No obstante, tío Vernon y tía Petunia nunca habían sido –ni serán– las personas más civilizadas del mundo. El hombre acusó a Harry de atraer desagracias a su familia, y que si volvía a presentarse luego de tantos años, seguramente era para arrastrarlos una vez más al sufrimiento. Petunia se limitó a quedarse callada, pero mirando fríamente esos ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a su hermana Lily, así como lo injusta que había sido con ella. De cómo no pudo despedirse de su hermana por absurdos celos infantiles; de cómo no había sido la persona que Lily hubiese deseado que criara su hijo. Por eso ella despreciaba a su sobrino… por hacerla sentir culpable.

Harry sabía que no debía esperar nada de la única familia que tenía. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que por muy horrorosa que fuera, era su familia, y tal vez después de tanto tiempo podían mejorar. Claramente se equivocó, y pese a que no debía, aquel desprecio al que tanto se acostumbró cuando era niño, le dolió.

Había regresado esa tarde en absoluto silencio a casa. De hecho, lo hizo tan calladamente y con tanta rapidez, que Draco nunca se enteró de su retorno hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde, hora en la que salió de su estudio para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar una taza de té. No esperaba encontrar a Harry sentado en la mesa, mirando la ventana como si esperara que en cualquier momento esta comenzara a hablar.

―¿Harry?

Pero no encontró respuesta. El moreno estaba demasiado sumergido en su pasado, recordando lo tristemente ridícula que había sido su infancia. Pensar que llegó un momento en el que inclusive se encariñó con su alacena le hacía tener la duda de que si eso era deprimente o absurdo. Después de todo, había sido solo un niño solitario.

 _«¡Es solo un niño!»_

―¡Potter!

Esa vez, Harry sí volteó. Y Draco quedó pasmado cuando descubrió que esos preciosos ojos verdes estaban llorando, pero que el moreno ni siquiera se había percatado de eso, porque no hacía esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Parpadeó antes de procesar que era Draco quien le hablaba.

―Ah, hola. Ya llegué. ¿Quieres té? ―preguntó mecánicamente mientras se ponía de pie. El rubio, molesto, sujetó a Potter de la playera para jalarlo bruscamente hacia él.

―¿Qué te hicieron? Fueron esos malditos muggles, ¿verdad?

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Harry, desorientado.

―¡Estás llorando, Potter! ―gritó. El auror, sorprendido por sus palabras, levantó el brazo y dirigió la mano hacia su húmeda mejilla.

―Ah…

―Voy a matarlos.

Pero Harry no se lo permitió. Sujetó a Draco, alegando que sus tíos no valían la pena, que no lloraba por ellos, que nada de eso le había afectado. Mentía, por supuesto. Y eso irritó a Draco muchísimo, acarreando que tuvieran la primera gran pelea de su relación. Los gritos cesaron después de un rato, mas no el enfado. Y encima, como si de una ridícula broma se tratase, Harry le había dicho que esa noche tendrían la cena con sus amigos. Y aunque Draco había ido, fue de muy mala manera.

No podía evitar ver a Granger y Weasley y pensar en cómo no habían matado a los hijos de puta que eran los tíos de Harry. Detestó que, pese a ser capaces de lanzarse frente a una imperdonable con tal de defender a su amigo, no podían pararse frente a la casa de sus tíos y mandar a los asquerosos a Azkaban. Y durante toda la cena permaneció enfadado con Harry, que insistía en tener esa sonrisa con sus amigos, asegurando que estaba muy bien. Detestaba cuando el auror fingía ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

Y así, en silencio, habían llegado a casa. Sin mirarse, sin hablarse. Porque Harry sabía que el enfado de Draco radicaba en la preocupación que sentía por él, lo que confirmaba cuánto lo amaba. Sonrió con tristeza, entendiendo que le debía al rubio una disculpa por su comportamiento.

Movió su cuerpo de la orilla de la cama y se subió a esta para gatear y llegar hasta Draco, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, con el cuerpo ladeado.

―Lo siento, Draco ―susurró Harry a su oído―. Estaba triste, ¿sabes? Aunque mis amigos saben de mis tíos y no les agradan, desde niño estuve acostumbrado a estar solo y enfrentarlos de esa misma manera. No suelo hablar mucho de niñez precisamente porque me recuerda todas esas ausencias. Porque, aunque tengo personas junto a mí, siento que tengo que ver a mis tíos así. Enfrentarlos solo y superarlos solo. Suena irracional, lo sé, pero es algo que ha quedado así en mí. Lo siento, Draco… no quería preocuparte.

No sabía ni siquiera si Draco lo había escuchado. Y aún si lo hubiera hecho, Harry no creyó que lo perdonaría tan fácil. Suspiró y se acomodó en la cama, sintiendo la espalda de Draco rozar la suya: no recordaba una sola noche en que hubieran dormido de esa manera. Decaído, recordó que ese mismo día estaba en sus planes decirle que estaba organizando una cena romántica en casa, con motivo del día de San Valentín, que estaba muy próximo. Sí, podía ser tachado de cursi, de poco original, de lo que fuera… pero en el fondo estaba seguro de que, a su manera, Draco se uniría a su locura temporal.

Ahora, escuchando la pausada respiración de Draco lejos de él, cuando estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo cerca de su cuello, ya no estaba seguro de que sus planes resultaran como los había esperado. Intentó acomodarse mejor en la almohada al darse cuenta de esa noche sería muy, muy larga.

 **~•~**

Draco había despertado solo, lo cual no tenía que sorprenderlo considerando cómo se había estado comportando con Harry los últimos tres días. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a monosílabos, no lo tocaba en ningún momento y apenas lo miraba. Entendía que su silencio le dolía más al moreno que cualquier otra cosa, pero Draco aún se sentía enfadado y no encontraba otra manera de demostrarlo, por muy cruel que fuera. Le sorprendía que Harry no se lo reprochara y comenzó a tener la idea de que el muy estúpido del Gryffindor pensaba que se merecía un poco de todo aquello.

Sí. Tenía que ser Potter y nadie más.

Casi podía recordarlo saliendo de la cama con extremo cuidado, animándose a darle un tentativo beso en sus labios, cuando Harry pensaba que aún dormía. Draco no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se formara, aún en contra de su voluntad. Todos los que conformaban el círculo de amistades del auror afirmaban que el Slytherin era un cabrón, un hijo de puta, un maldito arrogante y que Harry se merecía a alguien mejor… pero la verdad sea dicha, no existía alguien mejor para el Gryffindor que él. Después de todo, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a ser juzgados por otros.

Por eso precisamente, Draco sabía que nadie, ni siquiera los amigos más íntimos de Harry, imaginaban lo distinto que podía llegar a ser; bendito fuese Salazar por ello, ya que tenía una reputación que mantener.

Quizá también esa era la razón por la que no se sorprendió cuando esa mañana, en medio de su despertar matutino, descubrió al Weasley y a Granger acusándolo de darle a Harry una poción de amor. Bufó para sí mismo, riéndose internamente del vergonzoso espectáculo que estaban montando aquellos dos en la entrada de su casa. ¡Por favor! Draco Malfoy no necesitaría _jamás_ de una pócima para conseguir sus objetivos… pero tenía que admitir que tenía su lado divertido ver a la pareja palidecer cuando Harry llegó y, por supuesto, se enfadó con ellos. Merlín, no debería reírse, pero ver las peleas del famoso trío ponía de buen humor a cualquiera.

Oh, de acuerdo, tal vez solo a él.

―No pensé que fueran capaces de eso ―farfulló finalmente Harry, decidiendo que la entrada no era un buen lugar para hablar, así que buscó caminar y dejarse caer en el primer sofá que pudo hallar, con el aspecto cansado que había estado portando los últimos días. Draco permaneció de pie frente al otro, mirándolo. Se suponía que aún seguía enojado con Potter.

―No es nada de lo cuál debas sorprenderte. Tus amigos y yo nunca nos agradaremos, Potter.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado. No tenía por qué restregárselo de esa manera.

―…pero puedo ser civilizado cuando ellos también lo sean.

Con la misma velocidad con la que Harry actuaba, regresó su mirada hacia Draco, quien se preguntó cómo era posible que el otro no se lastimara con movimientos como esos, aunque en realidad aquello era lo de menos cuando tenía esos ojos verdes mirándolo, devorándolo y con ese brillo que Draco jamás afirmaría que extrañaba.

―Supongo que… tendré que volver a hablar con ellos. Tú ahora eres mi familia como ellos lo son. O lo aceptan o entonces… bueno, tendrán que irse.

Draco gruñó. No entendería nunca esa necesidad de Harry de darle a las personas tantas oportunidades, aunque él mismo estaba viviendo aquella fantástica relación debido a esa peculiar característica. Él mejor que nadie debía comprender pero… algo en su egoísta personalidad siempre le decía que quería ser el único al que el moreno diera nuevas oportunidades. Si por el fuera, alejaría a toda la familia Weasley de ser posible.

―¿Sigues molesto…? ―La voz de Harry interrumpió sus divagaciones.

―Potter, eres un dramático. Te gusta hacer todo lo más grande posible, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió.

―Pero me gusta más agrandar tu polla.

―Entonces, compruébalo.

* * *

 **III**

 **~Familia~**

―¡Es un mortífago, maldita sea, no puedes culparnos de sospechar de él!

―¡Sé perfectamente lo que fue, Ron! ¡Yo fui quien primero lo culpó de ello! ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que ni siquiera tú me creías?

―¡Pero admití mi equivocación y por eso ahora mismo no puedo dejar de verlo!

―¡¿No has considerado que puedes estar equivocándote _otra vez_?!

―¡Ya basta, ambos!

La voz de Hermione fue lo único que logró detener sus gritos que a cada segundo amenazaban con volverse más y más violentos. Ambos hombres, agitados y enfadados, se miraron entre sí con rabia, quizá porque en otra situación podría resultar hasta cómica la idea de que se estuvieran peleando a causa de Draco Malfoy.

Harry cerró sus puños, molesto por la sola idea de que lo creyeran tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta la diferencia entre una poción de amor y sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Y decían ser su familia? Esa había sido una jodida semana con respecto al uso de esa palabra; quizá simplemente debería irse de Inglaterra con Draco, porque si de esa forma reaccionaron sus amigos, definitivamente no querría enterarse de qué es lo que sucedería cuando todo el mundo mágico lo supiera.

Frustrado, Harry pasó una mano por sus cabellos, maldiciendo a todo mago famoso que se le atravesara por la mente. No sabía si sentir decepción o rabia, solo entendía que en ese momento cualquier palabra que emergiera de sus labios sería inapropiada. Algo dentro de él le recordó que solo quería pasar un tranquilo día con Draco en el día de los enamorados, aunque al parecer ahora ya no sería posible.

Porque sabía que el sexo no siempre podría solucionar las cosas con el rubio.

―Solo… déjenlo. Basta, por favor ―musitó Harry. Su voz ya no sonaba furiosa ni destilaba decepción: ahora solo parecía llena de hastío. No se molestó en girar a verlos, simplemente miró hacia la ventana y sin ningún gesto de despedida, desapareció del lugar.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí. Tal vez sí se habían equivocado. Quizá debieron darle una oportunidad a Draco.

 **~•~**

En silencio, ingresaron a la casa. Afortunadamente, Harry aún tenía el hábito de permitir que las protecciones que rodeaban su hogar les cedieran el paso. Hermione sabía que entrar de esa manera a la casa de Harry y Draco era una enorme falta de respeto pero, concordando con las palabras de Ron, el Slytherin probablemente les cerraría la puerta en sus narices, sin importarle quiénes eran. Sobre todo después de que hacía poco lo habían acusado de envenenar a su amigo.

No lo culpaban, pero por el bien de su relación con Harry, ellos y Malfoy debían dialogar. O, al menos, tratar de escuchar si el rubio era sincero en las palabras que decía. Hermione, que era experta en ver cómo se expresaban los demás, esperaba que este día tuvieran mejor suerte que la noche de la arruinada cena. Por eso, mientras veía a Ron avanzar por el pasillo en silencio y aferrada a su mano, ella no dejó de cuestionarse si esta vez harían lo correcto, aunque no sonaba que empezaran demasiado bien. Ya podría imaginarse la sarcástica reacción del rubio cuando los viera llegar de esa forma…

―Ron, yo creo que…

Mas antes de que Hermione pudiera exponer su teoría, escuchó una serie de pasos que la dejaron helada: seguramente era Draco quien emitía ese ruido. No obstante, el dueño de la casa no parecía haberse percatado de la visita inesperada, pues claramente no se dirigía al corredor. El pelirrojo al parecer pensó lo mismo pues siguió caminando sigilosamente. Entonces, para sorpresa o desagracia de ambos, escucharon el crepitar del fuego seguido de una voz clara y asombrosamente helada.

 _―_ _¡Número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey!_

Aunque corrieron solo alcanzaron a ver la sombra del destello de llamas verdes que realizaba la chimenea al ser usada gracias a la Red Flu. No podían creer, o más bien, no podían entender la razón especifica de por qué Draco había viajar a través de la Red cuando definitivamente podía usar la aparición. Era imposible que la oportunidad de hacer las paces con él se les hubiera escapado de las manos de esa manera y…

―Hermione… ―susurró Ron, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de la Gryffindor. Parecía más pálido de lo habitual―. La dirección que dijo Malfoy… ¿no es a donde regresaron a vivir los tíos de Harry?

―Sí ―confirmó ella, suplicando que Ron no la involucrara una vez más en una de las conspiraciones de su mente, ya bastante había tenido con la última y aún no olvidaba los ojos decepcionados de Harry que se le grabaron en la mente.

―¡Hermione, tenemos que…!

―¡No, Ron, no! ¡Sabes que no podemos involúcranos más!

―Pero, Hermione, ¡tú lo escuchaste! ¿Acaso crees que Draco Malfoy va a hacer una agradable visita social a unos muggles? ¿A los tíos de Harry?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Oh, buen Merlín, ¿en serio se dejaría arrastrar por la insensatez de su pareja? ¡No podía creerlo! ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Su amigo los mataría después de eso!

Pero era difícil confiar. No creía que Harry fuese estúpido al elegir a su pareja, al contrario. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que era mucho más inteligente de lo muchas personas creían y no solo un idiota con suerte. Sabía que tendría sus razones para haber elegido a Malfoy. Si tan solo pudiera ver aunque sea un poco que su amigo era correspondido… entonces Hermione estaría dispuesta a también olvidar el pasado.

―¡Vamos! ―ordenó Ron, tomándola por la muñeca. Ella no protestó cuando sintió que la llevaban y una fuerza que encogió su estómago se formó a su alrededor. Hermione tardó varios segundos en comprender que el pelirrojo la arrastraba en una aparición conjunta.

 **~•~**

Tío Vernon estaba muy orgulloso de su vida, de su casa, de su esposa y de su hijo que próximamente heredaría su empresa. Por supuesto, se había encargado de enseñarle a Dudley todo lo que sabía de la buena vida y de cómo destacar ante ella. Claro que todo eso se debía a que su cuadro volvió a ser perfecto desde que _aquel niño_ un día sin más decidió irse. Por eso, cuando después de tantos años se reencontró con Harry Potter parado frente a su puerta, no dudó en hacerle saber lo poco bienvenido que era, apoyado por su esposa. Y más pronto de lo esperado, su sobrino había desaparecido una vez más de su vida.

No obstante, desde aquel suceso día atrás, Petunia estaba un poco más silenciosa. Asumió que se debía a una de las pocas discusiones que había mantenido con Dudley, donde el nombre de Harry salió a relucir. Fue una situación extraña.

Como sea, ahora todo volvía a ser perfecto. Inclusive Petunia sirviendo su té favorito mientras disfrutan de esa mañana comiendo galletas. Y seguramente habría continuado con sus pensamientos únicos de no ser porque el suelo comenzó a temblar. De inmediato, sus rostros buscaron el lugar de donde provenía la vibración y en un segundo se descubrieron mirando con terror la chimenea que, de forma imprevista, arrojó llamaradas verdes que iluminaron la habitación dándole un aspecto ciertamente tétrico.

Instantes después, un hombre rubio y de ojos grises se inclinaba con suavidad y elegancia, saliendo de la chimenea mientras se sacudía de manera muy discreta las cenizas. Sonrió satisfecho cuando observó al matrimonio temblando, intentando inútilmente ser tragados por el sofá. Los observó con tanta frialdad que ni siquiera el tío Vernon, que casi triplicaba su tamaño, se animó a enfrentarlo.

―No entiendo por qué no los hechiza, podría saltarse las leyes sin problema ―murmuró con su voz cargada de un desprecio que era palpable. Y Vernon sabía perfectamente lo que era eso, porque esa era la manera en la que le hablaba a su sobrino.

―¡Qué haces aquí, largo de mi casa! ―gritó el viejo hombre, incorporándose mientras su rostro adquiría un furioso tono rojo. Sin embargo, el recién llegado le ignoró por estar más entretenido realizando una examinación al lugar―. ¡Largo, demonio! ―aulló.

―Cállate, muggle ―escupió Malfoy. Su tono era despectivo pero no porque ellos fueran muggles. En realidad le daba igual que lo fueran. El problema es que al parecer Harry sí los tenía en cuenta―. Cállate, ¿me entendiste? Porque estoy haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia para no hechizarte, maldito.

Ni siquiera levantó la voz, no era necesario. Todo Malfoy sabía cómo imponer respeto y Draco no era la excepción a ello. Para bien o para mal, la guerra le había enseñado muchas cosas que no olvidaría, y una de ellas era que a veces causaba más daño el miedo psicológico que una herida de gravedad.

Observó a la única mujer presente; aquella debía ser Petunia. Era sorprendente ver a esa mujer delgada y compararla con las imágenes mentales que tenía de Lily Evans. Mientras que la pelirroja irradiaba dulzura con la mirada, su hermana transmitía rencor. Sin embargo, había algo que su desagradable personalidad no lograba ocultar por completo, y aquello era una tristeza y arrepentimiento que Draco sabría identificar en cualquier mirada.

―Por alguna razón, desde la visita que Harry les hizo…

―¡Potter! ―masculló Vernon, interrumpiendo―. ¡Tenía que ser por culpa de…!

La oración nunca llegó a completarse. Draco apenas arrugó el entrecejo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras que lo motivaron a sacar su varita y colocarla en la amplia y arrugada frente del muggle, quien sollozó y se sonrojó. Petunia soltó un gritillo bastante molesto mientras se cubría la boca con las manos y temblaba. Al mismo tiempo, y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, Ron Weasley apareció de quién sabe dónde y en una especie de grito de guerra, lo empujó alejándolo de aquellos despreciables seres.

―¡Maldita serpiente! ―gritó Ron, sujetándolo con una fuerza innecesaria―. ¡Sabía que todo era una sucia trampa!

―¡Ron, detente! ―gritó Hermione. Sin embargo, lo que llamó al silencio fueron las risas irónicas de Malfoy, quien intentó mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

―¡¿Por qué me detienes, Weasley?! ―recriminó Draco―. ¡Esos asquerosos muggles hicieron llorar a Harry!

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, aflojando sin darse cuenta el agarre al que estaba sometiendo a Draco, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse de mala gana y acercarse al matrimonio que estaba asustado y sin articular palabra.

―Tú, ruin ―amenazó Draco, mirándolo fijamente― …no sé qué le dijiste a Harry y quizá por eso aún no has muerto. ―Estiró su mano y, sujetando a Vernon por la camisa, lo acercó a él―. Pero él no está solo. ¿Comprendes? ¿Crees que todos los magos son buenos? Quizá estos dos idiotas presentes no se atrevan a hacerles daño, pero yo... ―susurró―, yo no soy como ellos. ¿Queda claro? Si vuelves a causarle dolor a Harry, me encargaré de que las cosas más terribles te pasen. Así que, si yo fuera ustedes, comenzaría a portarme bien con él.

Al soltarlo, y aún rodeado de un estremecedor silencio, Draco giró su rostro hacía Petunia.

―Son su familia, desafortunadamente.

Sin decir más, Draco giró sobre sus talones. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver los rostros pasmados de Hermione y Ron, que no hicieron ningún intento por detenerle mientras salía de la casa, usando curiosamente la puerta principal. Admitía que el uso de la chimenea lo reservó para darle más impacto a su llegada y asustar así de mejor manera a los Dursley; sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que al abrir la puerta, se topara con un hombre robusto que lo miraba, no sabía si asustado o envalentonado. Se parecía mucho a Vernon, aunque era una versión más joven y delgada. De inmediato supo que aquel extraño sujeto era Dudley, el insoportable primo de Harry, que curiosamente le recordó un poco a sus antiguos compañeros del colegio.

―Puedes… ―murmuró Dudley, extendiendo una carta hacia Draco pero desviando la vista―, ¿puedes darle esto a Harry? ―Al ver que el rubio dudaba, aclaró―: No estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas que dicen mis padres.

Finalmente, Malfoy accedió a tomar la carta, rodeando al sujeto para seguir caminando. Sabía que su tarde no podía ser más divertida, aunque al parecer se volvía más y más interesante a cada segundo.

―¡Malfoy!

Ron Weasley, desde la entrada, lo miraba dubitativo. A su lado, Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa tímida, y con cierta ironía e incredulidad, Draco entendió que acababa de ganarse a los amigos de su pareja. Oh, todo estaría bien mientras no lo incluyeran en sus malditas comidas familiares, porque de verdad que eso Draco no lo podría soportar. Ocultó las manos en sus bolsillos y aguardó.

―¿Por qué… hiciste eso?

Qué estúpida pregunta. Tenía que ser de la comadreja. No obstante, Draco pensó que Weasley le acababa de dar la oportunidad perfecta para darle fin a su entretenido día. Giró y observando a los amigos de Harry, a su primo y a sus tíos, que estaban asomados en la ventana, pronunció con un tono más fuerte de lo necesario:

―Porque nadie se mete con el futuro señor Malfoy.

¡Maldita sea! Debió contratar un fotógrafo para que alguien inmortalizara el momento que presenció antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **IV**

 **~Amor~**

Sentado frente a la solitaria mesa, Harry escuchaba el lento avanzar del reloj. Era tarde y no podía culpar a Draco de llegar a la hora que quisiera porque, aún cuando fuese San Valentín, ninguno había sugerido ningún plan para ello. Al final, no se había animado a pedirle que pasara una ridícula y cursi cena con él, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Harry conocía la imagen que los demás tenían de Draco y él no podía contradecirla porque, efectivamente, el Slytherin podía ser un maldito cuando se lo proponía, un vil y despreciable ser. No, no tenía nada de sorprendente aquello. Pero sabía también que Draco era alguien tierno a su manera, era cálido y lo amaba. Era común que otras personas no vieran esa parte de Draco, porque a él mismo le costó mucho darse cuenta de ello. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para percatarse de que en realidad, Draco no era solo un mal chico. Y tuvo que pasar un tiempo más para comprender qué era lo que lo había llevado a enamorarse de él. Tal vez fue la sonrisa o ese humor negro al que era tan afecto. O quizá su sinceridad, porque Draco no tenía ningún tapujo en demostrar qué era lo que le agradaba y lo que no. La honestidad era algo que Harry apreciaba mucho. En realidad, el rubio era la persona perfecta para él.

―¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Harry dio un respingo en su asiento al escuchar esa voz. ¿Cómo Draco podía ser tan silencioso? No entendía y nunca lo haría. El moreno giró su cabeza y encontró a su pareja recargada en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo. En su mano traía dos cartas que balanceaba rítmicamente.

―Te… te esperaba ―admitió Harry, rascándose la cabeza y sintiéndose repentinamente idiota. Por favor, seguramente Draco ni recordaba qué día era ese.

―Podrías estarme esperando desnudo en la cama, listo para recibirme ―sugirió, ocasionando que el moreno soltara una carcajada limpia, que a su vez le ocasionó una sonrisa. Adoraba ver a Harry reír.

―¿No te parece que es más divertido desenvolver los regalos lentamente? Ya sabes, siempre produce emoción saber qué hay debajo de la envoltura.

El rubio se movió y caminó hacía Harry cuando este se puso de pie. Sin vacilar, Draco lo sujeto por las nalgas y lo sentó en la mesa. En silencio, rodeados por la oscuridad de la noche, sus labios se unieron en un húmedo y necesitado beso. El moreno acariciaba ese cabello suave, descendiendo por su espalda, recorriendo esos senderos que tantas veces había marcado. Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del otro acariciar sus tetillas por encima de la ropa sin dejar de besarlo. Solo Draco podía excitarlo tanto con un beso.

―Llegaron ―murmuró el Slytherin, separándose de la boca de Harry, quien le reprochó el acto antes de ver cómo le ofrecía las dos cartas de su mano. Una de ellas era de Hermione y, para su sorpresa, la otra era de Dudley. Sin romper la distancia con su pareja, las tomó.

―¿Cuándo…?

―¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Potter? Estaban en la entrada cuando llegué.

Harry vaciló unos instantes antes de abrirlas y leerlas en voz alta. Sus amigos le pedían una disculpa a él y a Malfoy y prometían comportarse de mejor manera ante ellos. Ron aseguraba que, sino quedaba más remedio, tendrían que aceptar a un hurón en la familia, pero que vigilaría que no le hiciera daño a Harry. Por su parte, Dudley decía que quería mantener una relación normal, como los primos que eran, asegurando que sus padres eran unos exagerados, pero que ya no controlaban sus decisiones. Draco sonrió cuando vio un pequeño brillo de esperanza en esos ojos verdes porque, al fin de cuentas, así era el idiota de Harry, siempre dando segundas oportunidades a quienes parecían no merecerlas… a personas como él.

Sus labios volvieron a atrapar los de Harry con mayor énfasis. _Suyo, suyo, suyo_ , no podía dejar de susurrar su mente al sentir el pulso acelerado de su pareja fundirse con él.

―Es San Valentín… ―susurró Draco en su oído. El otro se separó, impresionando que su pareja supiera eso y, sin dejar de mirarlo, le sonrió con una mezcla de diversión y ternura.

―¿Me vas a dar un regalo? ―cuestionó sonriente, pero gimió bajo cuando sintió la palpitante erección de Draco rozar su entrepierna.

―Pensaba abrir el mío para después darte el tuyo… dártelo hasta el fondo.

La risa de Harry, su abrazo, la forma en la que enredó en su cuerpo y el murmullo indicándole que fueran a la cama, fue suficiente para cumplir sus deseos. No pudieron esperar más.

Harry sabía que solo él podía acceder a esa parte de la personalidad de Draco. Que no importaba lo que creyeran de ellos o de su relación, porque Draco lo amaba, en la cama o fuera de ella. Caminando tomados de la mano o peleando por estar preocupado por él. Se amaban, y nadie podría hacerle pensar lo contrario.

―Te amo… ―dijo el Gryffindor, sintiendo que la respuesta llegaba a él, no en forma de palabras, sino como caricias y besos, sabiéndose intensamente correspondido.

Y, probablemente, Harry no se daría cuenta esa noche de que, mientras se fundía con Draco, dos anillos brillaban en la mesita de noche bajo el resplandor de la luna, lugar donde el rubio los había dejado, a un lado de sus feos lentes.

Oh, bueno. Potter ya tendría tiempo a la mañana siguiente para descubrir que en medio de jadeos y una apasionada noche de amor, Draco le había propuesto matrimonio en el día de San Valentín.

Y aun así, los demás seguían creyendo que era Harry el cursi en esa relación.

A saber por qué.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeenas noches! \0/ Oficialmente, he publicado mi historia número 100 en fanfiction. OMG! ¡YEY! \0/ -Lluvia de confeti-. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo o3o. Son un amor ;O;…! ¿Qué haría esta escritora novata sin lectores tan maravillosos como ustedes? Ya saben que son los mejores ;3;

He de confesar que era otra la historia la que planeaba publicar (Se llama "No queda nadie en la alacena"), pero me parecía demasiado triste :( así que me decanté por esta historia que, aunque vio la luz en el 2013, por alguna misteriosa razón que sigo sin entender, jamás publiqué aquí (solo está en una página publicada D:). ¡Espero que la disfrutaran! La cien tenía que ser Drarry, por supuesto ;). Es sencilla y breve, pero le tengo muchísimo cariño y ojalá les hiciera pasar un ratito divertido de lectura. Je, je, je.

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la misma!**

 **¡A por cien más \0/!**

 **La escritora perdida, PukitChan**


End file.
